


Shin and Jun

by ArtsDisease



Category: negative-kun to positive-kun, positive-kun to negative-kun
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Stories, Wholesome, please tell me somebody has read this manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsDisease/pseuds/ArtsDisease
Summary: Some short stories written with these two in mind. The everyday life of Positive-kun and Negative-kun
Relationships: Shin Tachibana/Jun Fujiwara
Kudos: 1





	1. Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This manga has truly been a favourite of mine for years, then I come to find no works about It here. Which made me sad but motivated to write some cute little stories.

Jun was working. Again.

Shin hated when Jun worked for hours and hours. Although he enjoyed watching his long fingers glide along the keys, the rhythmic tapping sounds filling the room. Jun would look only at the computer screen, no matter what Shin did to try to distract him. Not that it discouraged him. Speaking of… he had just come up with a new idea.  
Confident in his latest approach, he tip-toed over to the desk, his feet sinking into the soft carpeted floor of the bedroom. Appearing before the dark-haired boy he said

‘Can I get something from the drawer over there’

Jun didn’t answer but grunted slightly and moved his chair back, still completely absorbed in his work. Success. Shin had to stop himself from rejoicing right there, stage one was complete. He lifted his leg around Jun’s, careful not to hit his knees until he was straddling him. Then he let his weight sink into the other boy's shoulder, burying his face into the curve of his neck. The smell of citrus fabric softener hit him first, but if he buried past the layers of clean clothes Jun smelt of _Jun_. Upon leaning further into the dark-haired boy's body, the leather chair squeaked at the new weight.

These set of actions had caused Jun to grunt again and the sides of his face to redden slightly, but although he didn’t reject Shin, he still continued his work. No good. The blond decided to play his last move. He pulled his face away from the warmth of Jun’s shoulder, stopping when he was staring into his eyes directly.

‘This is your punishment for ignoring me.’

With those words, Shin slipped Jun’s glasses off his face then leaned in to kiss him. It was warm and brief. Shin was hasty to see a reaction, expecting the usual scowl that he was met with after a surprise kiss. But Jun’s face was soft and relaxed as if just for a second, the anxious thoughts that constantly plagued his mind had left. He met eyes with Shin and smiled a gentle smile.

‘Fine, you win.’

At that, Shin melted. He planted a few more soft kisses before introducing longer, more passionate kisses. Occasionally pushing his tongue in. One hand placed along the side of his neck, gripping just tightly enough to make Jun’s heart flutter. The other hand intertwined with Jun’s, craving more and more contact.

‘Hold on Shin, the chair is going to fall.'

Jun managed to pant in-between kisses, sweat was starting to form at his brow, physical contact didn't always come naturally to him. Shin enjoyed the slightly dishevelled look. He used the hand locked with Jun’s to spin them both onto the bed, laughing in the process, until they were lying embracing each other on the bed. Even Jun let out a small snort of laughter. Shin made sure to take a good picture of the rare laughing Jun with his mind.

They lay like that for the rest of the afternoon, simply enjoying the cool air and each other’s warmth.


	2. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun goes shopping for a birthday present for Shin.

It was a cloudless day, the sun shone persistently over the city. A light breeze blew over the busy streets, cooling the air and lightly shaking the tree branches. A light smell of pollen caused some to sniff. 

A perfect day, well, perfect for most. 

Jun’s shirt, neatly tucked into the hem of his trousers stuck adamantly to his back. His hair felt heavy and thick. Sweat formed at his brow and the thought of walking into the heaving crowds made a feeling of nausea creep up the back of his throat. 

He felt so out of place on days like these, people loudly conversed and laughed around him, as if they weren’t even worried about sunburn or heat stroke or dehydration or overheating. Not to mention the number of germs that could spread in those crowds, influenza, tuberculosis, coronavirus to name a few. What if he caught something? What if he passed it onto Shin? Oh, Shin, that’s right. That’s why he was in the middle of town in the first place.

Shin’s birthday was coming up and he needed to get him a present.  
He approached a small music shop a little out of the centre of town. He and Shin had been a few times in the past. They both enjoyed listening to music and had some similar tastes. They would often buy a random CD from the sale basket and throw it into an old beat-up player his family-owned. Sometimes, it was terrible, like a poorly recorded high school band or someone’s hastily thrown together a playlist of terrible 80’s porno music. Which Shin found hilarious, Jun was just embarrassed, having not looked at the label on the CD beforehand. Needless to say that one ended up being returned. 

But sometimes they would discover a new favourite band or song. Shin would dance clumsily trough the house while Jun would occasionally tap his foot or nod his head to the beat.

After playing back those memories, Jun absent-mindedly grabbed a CD from the basket, as he knew his boyfriend would enjoy that. 

He scanned around the store, there were various records and music books crammed into every corner of the store, yet nothing caught his eye until he had paid for the CD and was about to leave when, tucked away in a corner, an old guitar caught his eye. He took out a handkerchief and wiped away the sweat glistening on his forehead. No, it was a dumb idea, he was going to hate it anyway. He turned around to leave but was too late as the store manager had already placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

‘That’s a good eye you have there lad! That old Yamaha has been with us for a while, its well-loved, with a few scratches sure but it still plays same as it used to.’ Before Jun could interrupt the man had already thrust it into his hands.

It certainly had been cherished. It sported a few scratches on the body, each with an accompanying story to tell. There were indentations in the fingerboard on the most commonly used frets which he carefully ran his fingers up. The soft scent of wood emanated from it. The tuning pegs were a tad loose and it was slightly out of tune. Imperfect. But something about it just felt right. Jun couldn’t quite explain it but he knew Shin would love it. He always hummed along to songs with guitar bits in them, often pretending he could play, frantically waving his arms around as if he was playing the sickest guitar solo ever. Maybe he would like a real one?

Jun swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to digest his anxiety, all the voices in his head that told him his boyfriend would hate it, all the ways they would break up because of it. He adjusted his glasses and shifted where he stood and after a long pause;

‘…I’ll take it’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only fanfic for the manga huh? Well, I guess I have my work cut out. I also want to update this more regularly, for myself if not anyone else. If you are reading this, hello! I hope you enjoyed this work :)


End file.
